


KINKTOBER 2019 Day Four - Orgasm Denial

by cherrycolanight



Series: KINKTOBER 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Edgeplay, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Nipple Licking, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Top Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycolanight/pseuds/cherrycolanight
Summary: Hi!Day 4 of Kinktober is orgasm denial and today's work features Allura and Romelle from Voltron: Legendary Defenders.I'm finally caught up with the schedule!!Hope you enjoy~“Come on, please just let me cum, ‘Llura…I keep getting so close…”





	KINKTOBER 2019 Day Four - Orgasm Denial

Day 4- Orgasm Denial  
Romelle / Allura   
Voltron Legendary Defenders

“Love?” Romelle asked, confused when Allura stopped kissing her. “Everything okay?”   
“Just fine.” Allura smirked. Oh. There was something about that look in her eyes that threw Romelle off course. “Shut your eyes.” Romelle immediately obeyed, sitting back in bed and grinning. She was completely naïve to what was about to happen, in fact she had no inkling of an idea at all. That was until she felt Allura tie her hands with silk above her head which made her giggle with excitement.   
“Oh~ I see what’s going on!”   
“Hm, sure you do…” Allura smirked for a second time, a seductive purr to her voice which made the blonde shiver. Still keeping her eyes firmly shut, she felt her pastel pink lace bra being slowly removed and strewn on the ground. Without warning Allura spread her girlfriend’s legs far apart and tied them in place, exposing her already seeping pussy; responding to this Romelle couldn’t stop giggling and squirming in place. “Can I look yet, ‘Llura?” She grinned eagerly.  
“Go ahead, love~” She wanted the submissive girl to appreciate her hard work before the fun really started. 

Romelle opened her eyes and as soon as she lowered them to see what had happened to her, she accidentally let a whine escape her mouth. They had tried stuff like this before but nothing this far- before now, Romelle didn’t even know if she liked this but now she was sure. It was hard to mask how turned on she was because she didn’t put up much resistance; she let her body respond naturally. 

Allura was knelt before her dripping pussy, an even wider sadistic smirk playing on her lips. If Romelle thought this was going to be easy, then she thought entirely wrong. Allura was ready to tease her girlfriend until she was falling apart at the seams- until she couldn’t take much more of it. Only then would she let her get what she clearly wanted so desperate.   
“Let me put it bluntly, sweet,” Allura cooed without breaking eye contact, “I’m going to finger fuck you until you can’t breathe, I’ll make you feel so good that you can’t even think. But, in order to cum like I know you want, you must abide by my rules. Simple right? Do you understand?”  
Romelle was slightly taken aback by Allura’s sudden burst of confidence- it was almost out of character for her but she would be lying if she said she didn’t like it. “Yes, ‘Llura~”  
“Good, see you’re being such a good girl already! The aim of my game is to not cum until I tell you that you can. Easy enough, hm?” Allura licked her lips, ‘easy enough’, yeah right.

After Romelle had agreed, Allura began her game. She planned to build as much tension as possible in order to make it extremely hard for her girlfriend. If you can’t tell already, there was a side to the Altean princess’ personality that wasn’t often explored or even touched upon at all. Allura was, what you would usually call a ‘sadist’. She took great pleasure in toying and teasing her girlfriend until she reached her limit. This was the first time the two girls had even swam in this territory because they had both been too shy before but now, there was no turning back. 

Allura planted kisses that barely touched from Romelle’s lips, down to her neck and her collarbones and then finally stopping at her chest. Romelle was powerless, her legs spread and her arms bound; she couldn’t stop the aching arousal that was growing inside of her. She couldn’t hide her wet pussy from Allura who was moving her focus to her left nipple, flicking her tongue along it. A little cute moan slipped from the blonde lips as she felt her mouth on her nipple, sucking and licking rhythmically. Allura’s free hand wandered up Romelle’s stomach and began to massage her now sensitive right breast. “A-Aah~ Allura…Please…” She moaned submissively.

Hearing that, Allura stopped entirely and instead brought her thigh up dangerously close to Romelle’s sopping pussy. This made the submissive blonde feel even more desire- if only Allura moved a few more centimetres, she would be right there, she was so, so close. However, Romelle was entirely powerless, she was bound tight so there was no way she could control what was happening. She just had to lie there and hope Allura would move her thigh just a little closer…

The Altean princess saw her baby pout and a smile spread across her face. “Aw, what’s wrong, love?” She began, and seeing her girlfriend looked downwards, she grinned even wider, “Oh~ I see, do you want me to go…a little closer perhaps?”   
Romelle had never nodded so eagerly in her life, she wanted nothing more than to be grinding on Allura right now- her pussy was aching so badly for it. Her wish was fulfilled when she felt it press against her clit and she uttered a satisfied shiver of pleasure. Grinding on her girlfriend’s thigh, Romelle almost got too carried away with arousal which caused Allura to pull away once more.  
“Easy, easy~ I think you’re ready for the real deal now, hm?” Allura cooed. To say that Allura was turned on at that moment would be an understatement. The truth is, she wanted to ruthlessly have her way with Romelle over and over again until there was nothing left but a squirming, whining mess. But she knew she had to play by the rules and that’s why she was going to use this to make Romelle have the best orgasm of her life.

The way that Romelle tightened and released rhythmically over Allura’s fingers was mesmerizing. Her juices seeped from her pussy onto her dominant’s swift fingers the further she was pounded into, her eyes rolling back as she squirmed in the binds. The only words that Romelle could manage were slurred ‘Allura’s, begs and ‘don’t stop’s, everything else melted together- much like her thoughts. Already, she felt so close and just before she was about to cum, Allura slickly pulled out and sucked her fingers.  
“’Llura~ Why’d you stop?” Romelle pouted, deeply unsatisfied.   
“That’s the game, see how long you can last until you beg me to let you cum like the bad girl you are.” Allura whispered seductively, “If you want to cum, just tell me. It better be convincing though~”

Romelle felt her competitive instincts kick in and she shook her head. Allura shrugged and gradually inserted her fingers back inside her dripping pussy. She carried on, doing the same as she was doing earlier and growing more horny at the sounds of her slick fingers deep inside of Romelle. The blonde was confident this time- she had gotten used to the sensation and it had dulled a little so she figured it would be easier to not cum. At least, that’s what she was made to think. After she had lulled the submissive girl into a false sense of security, Allura then moved her head down in between her legs to join her fingers. 

Romelle had her eyes closed so she didn’t realise what was happening until it was too late. She let out a high pitched moan and her whole body convulsed which pleased Allura greatly. She knew the blonde was getting close again. Perfect~   
“Are you close, love?”   
“God~ Y-Yeah, I’m gonna cum~” Romelle whined, out-stretching her palms as if to grab something for support. 

That was when Allura pulled out and moved her head away for a second time. This clearly struck a nerve with Romelle as she already started to protest, “Come on, please just let me cum, ‘Llura…I keep getting so close…”  
“I know,” Allura giggled, “That’s why I’m not letting you cum until you tell me what you want me to do~”  
“Why would I- God! F-Fine…Allura…Please, I want you to use your fingers a-and your tongue to make me cum…I’m so c-close…There I said it!” The blonde said, desperate to get her release. 

Allura needn’t hear anything else, she winked at her girlfriend and immediately went back to pleasuring her. There was something different about this time though, she was doing it faster- Romelle wondered how this was even possible but had no time to think about it. Feeling Allura’s fingers deep inside of her, feeling her tongue on her clit and the feeling of complete submission because of the binds, Romelle finally orgasmed. Her moans hit a new high as her body shook, her breathing went out of control and her juices coated Allura’s fingers entirely. 

Allura was so pleased with how well her girlfriend had done, while she came she cooed into her ear, “You’re such a good girl, cum for me~ Yeah, I bet that feels so good, doesn’t it? Cum for me, there’s a good girl~” 

After the rush had died down to a quiet flicker, Romelle lay there in absolute shock, dumbfounded by what had happened. Once she had gotten herself back together, she looked at Allura and giggled, “We should…Do that again sometime!” 

Believe me, Allura had a lot more in store for Romelle. 

-FIN-


End file.
